There has been known an information processing apparatus that includes two chassis and can open and close the two chassis by using as its axis an opening-closing mechanism coupled to one side of each chassis. The information processing apparatus includes, for example, a notebook type personal computer (also referred to as a clamshell PC, a laptop PC, a notebook PC, etc.), a foldable cellular phone (also referred to as a foldable mobile etc.), and the like. The information processing apparatus is usually configured to fulfill functions in the state where two chassis are opened and not to fulfill functions in the state where the two chassis are closed.
For example, there has been an information processing apparatus that includes a first chassis including a posture detecting section that detects a posture and a second chassis including a screen that displays a predetermined image (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-168783). Herein, the first and second chassis are connected to each other so that the posture of the second chassis can be changed relative to the first chassis. The posture detecting section estimates the posture of the second chassis on the basis of a value obtained by adding a predetermined offset to the detected detection data and performs a predetermined display on the screen on the basis of the posture of the second chassis.
Recently, there has been proposed an information processing apparatus that provides limited functions even in a state where two chassis are closed. A function provided in the closed state includes a voice command function, for example. A voice command function is a function for recognizing voice commands uttered by a user and performing a process indicated by the recognized voice commands. It is desired that the voice command function operates when a user wants it and does not operate when the user does not want it. This is important also in terms of ensuring of information security and protection of privacy of the user. On the other hand, in order not to damage convenience, it is considered that switching between ON and OFF of the voice command function is performed whenever it is detected that the chassis of the information processing apparatus is tapped. The information processing apparatus includes a sensor that detects vibrations to detect tapping. However, because the sensor also detects vibrations transmitted from a table on which the information processing apparatus is placed, switching between ON and OFF may be performed despite user's intentions.